Three New Marauders
by kindofafangirl
Summary: Its been twenty-four hours since the final battle and Harry is sitting in his dorm. Will a certain map let himself get over his grief? Might be made into a series of one-shots.


**I just came up with this idea from who knows where. It will be a One-Shot, but I may make it into a series. **

**Oh, and I dont own anyone except for Sirius and that is by marriage. Everyone else belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**J. K. Rowling: I created Sirius!**

**Me: But I married him when I was eight years old. **

**J. K. Rowling: Isn't that illeagle to have a minor marry?**

**Me: Yes, but Sirius doesn't listen to rules. That is how you wrote him.**

**J. K. Rowling: I can write an eigth book where I revive him and make him marry Snape.**

**Me: But you said like, a million interviews ago that you wouldn't write an eigth book.**

**J. K. Rowling: You'll be arrested if I say how you married my fictional character while you were a minor.**

**Me: Oh, all right. Can I be sent to Azkaban? I really want to be in a magical place. Ooh or a Wizengamot trial.**

**J. K. Rowling: I have control over the court and Azkaban too. I can make it un-magical.**

**Me: Then what do I do?**

**J. K. Rowling: Tell the truth.**

**Me: Oh, all right, I dont own anything not even Sirius (because he is more of a partner than a slave) and it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

Harry was sitting up in the seventh year dorms. Everyone was downstairs at Breakfast, but he needed time to think. Voldemort had been defeated. Voldemort had been defeated. That was worth celebrating, but the death of som many family members of his was not. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Collin Creevy, Dobby, Sirius, James, Lily, and so many others who died at the hand of Voldemort. It was hard to think of what it was worth. He rumaged though his rupsack and found the one thing he needed. the marauder's map. He needed a laugh and easily remembered when Snape used it and it made fun of him. Would it work? There was only one way to try.

"Reveal your secrets."

_Mr. Padfoot wonders why his godson is trying to find the secrets of the map even though he has used the map for four years._

_Mr Prongs says hi to his favorite son and makes sure to slap Mr. Padfoot on the back of his head._

_Mrs Moony would like to do the same, but Mr. Prongs already beat her to it. Wotcher Harry._

Harry was taken abback at that. "Did you get a sex change surgery Remus?"

_Mr. Moony did not get a sex change. You were talking to his wife._

"But she's not a marauder." Harry said, confused.

_Mrs Moony takes offense at that._

_Mrs Prongs does too._

Harry gasped. "Mum?" he asked, barely a wisper.

_Mr. Weasle wants to know why he has been forgoten. He is a second generation marauder though, not by marriage like Mrs Prongs and Mrs Moony._

_Mr Padfoot is rolling his eyes_

_Mr Moony wants to know why they are all talking in third person_

_Mr Prongs would like to remind Mr Moony that he was too._

_Mr Weasel is being ignored again._

Harry grinned. "Fred!" he said excitedly "Is that you?"

_Mr Weasel is happy that he has finally been noticed, but he prefers to be known as Santa Clause._

_Mrs Moony is questioning Mr Weasels sanity. Again_

_Mrs Prongs doesn't think that she has a right to because she was stuck alone with the marauders for sixteen years. _

_Mrs Moony is taking pity on Mrs Prongs_

_Mr Prongs pouts_

_Mr Padfoot pouts sexier_

_Mr Moony thinks that Mr Padfoot is gay_

_Mr Padfoot doesn't think so._

"How are you guys dealing with it? The pain of loss."

_Mr Moony knows that all the dead are up here and that they can watch the living._

_Mr Weasel understands though and would like to know how the other Mr Weasel is dealing with his death._

"Not well." Harry said. Since Fred's death, George never spoke a word and hadn't ate the last few meals. "He's a little bit depressed."

_Mr Weasel would like him to know that he is just as Holy as he is now._

_Mrs Prongs just realised that those goofballs have stopped her from saying hi to her son. She is sorry that she died, but wouldn't want it any other way._

_Mr Moony hopes that his son is under Mr Prongslette's care_

_Mr Prongs wants to know who Mr. Prongslette is._

_Mr Padfoot and Mr Moony know that it is obviously Mr Prongs' son._

_Mr Prongs hopes that Mr. Moonlette wont have a time of the month like both of his parents_

_Mrs Moony and Mrs Prongs are disgusted_

_Mr Moony hopes that his son isn't Rudolf the Rednosed Reighndeer_

"Uh.. did this take in your ten year old brains?" Harry asked between laughes. They weren't this bad, not even in the pensieve after their OWLs. Well, that was a pretty mad memory, but now knowing his father had changed and Snape hadn't meant what he had said it wasn't as terrible.

_Mr Padfoot is confused. Mr. Padfoot thought that one used the same brain throughout their life._

_Mrs Moony wants to point out that the average non marauder's brain matures, giving different thoughts, but that his will never. _

_Mr Padfoot has a more mature brain than a ten year old!_

_Mr Moony hopes he isn't included._

_Mrs Prongs thinks he is. _

_Mr Weasel knows that he isn't because Mrs Moony was talking about marauders._

_Mr Padfoot knows the square root of -1, so he is smart._

_Mrs Prongs, Mr Moony, Mr Weasel, Mrs Moony, and Mr Prongs would like to point out that there is not a square root of -1._

_Mr Padfoot knows it and so does Chuck Norris._

_Mr Weasel thought all that Chuck Norris could do was slam revolving doors._

_Mr Padfoot and Mr (Dr Prof) Chuck Norris can do anything!_

_Mr Prongs would like to tell Mr Padfoot that Mr Padfoot is dead, and it is an accomplishment that Chuck Norris hasn't done._

"Nah, heaven can't hold the power of Chuck Norris and Sirius Black, so they kept him alive." Harry said.

_Mr Padfoot agrees with Prongslette._

_Mrs Moony is slapping Harry and Padfoot. _

_Mr Padfoot's cheek hurts._

"Harry?" Ginny had walked in.

"Yes?" He replied. Ginny spotted the map on his desk.

"Is that the marauder's map?"

_Mr Prongs thinks it is_

Ginny gasped. "Harry, did the map just talk?"

_Mr Prongs had spoke, not the map._

_Mr Weasel wishes Miss Weasel a good life and plenty of Ton-Tounge-Toffee._

Ginny gaped at the map. Was that, could it be... "Fred?"

_Mr Weasel prefers Mr Weasel or Santa Clause._

_Mrs Moony would also like to say hello to Ginny and hopes that she and Harry are back together._

_Mrs Prongs wants to know if her son is dating and why nobody told her._

_Mr Padfoot hopes that Prongslette is getting some._

_Mr Prongs hopes that he's not._

_Mr Moony wonders if she has met Teddy._

"I-I have, Remus." Ginny said, shocked. "Mum, Dad, Harry, and I are caring for him while Andromeda is grieving. And Harry and I are dating."

_Mrs Moony wishes she could raise him, but knows that Ginny, Harry, Molly, Arthur, and Andromeda are the perfect guardians for him._

_Mr Padfoot has just discovered a knew way to smile. :D_

_Mr Prongs has known that for years. :P_

_Mr and Mrs Moony want Miss Weasel and Prongslette to raise Teddy with him knowing all about them. _

"You didn't have to say so Remus," Harry said. "We were going to anyway."

_Mrs Prongs wants Harry to know that she loves him and gives him a blessing. And Mrs Prongs wants Miss Weasel to keep Harry from breaking rules._

_Mr Prongs thinks that Miss Weasel should make sure he keeps breaking rules, but small ones like curfew instead of something life risking._

_Mr Weasel gives his regards and love to his family, especially George and to tell him that he wants him to be happy and find a nice girl._

_Mr Padfoot wants Prongslette to burn his mother's portrait._

_Mr Moony hopes that Harry and Ginny go back for another year of school or get a job soon. _

_Mrs Moony hopes they will take care of their son._

"A-are you going?" Harry asked.

_Mr Prongs says yes, sadly._

"I'll miss you." Ginny said. "And Teddy will get the second best thing to you guys- us."

"Mum, Dad, Remus, Fred, Tonks, Sirius. I'm sorry that you died. It was my fault, and i miss you."

_All Marauders are screaming in CAPS LOCK THAT IT IS NOT PRONGLETTE'S FAULT_

"I miss you, all of you. I hope that when my time comes, that I will be with you.

"So do I."

_The marauders say goodbye and send their mushy gushy love._

The map was blank once again. Harry and Ginny sat next to one another before walking downstairs for their breakfast. They knew now that their loved ones were in a safe place, one that they would be in someday and that they should celebrate thier life, not sob in their death. As they made there way down, Harry gave the map back to the man whom he had recieved it from, George Weasley.


End file.
